I'll Come Running To You
by tin2lo
Summary: Songfic. Based on The Bully Book and LWL. Eric Haskins is in high school now but he's still the grunt. With help from some unexpected people, he'll realize that there's nothing wrong with being the grunt because there are always people there who'll come running to protect you and make you realize that you're loved and alive. Based on "Sydney (I'll Come Running)" by Brett Dennen


**I didn't know what archive to put this in considering it's both "Little White Lie" and "Bully Book" so I put it where pretty much 90 percent of all the StarKid fanfics go. I highly recommend watching and reading both for the hell of it. You won't regret it.**

**I absolutely love this song and I really wanted to write a story to it. I thought this was the perfect place to use it on. Hope you guys think so too. I know Eric Kahn Gale said he was going to release the script to LWL season 2, so this story may get re-written when he finally decides to release it. But for now…**

**Disclaimer: The web series "Little White Lie" and everything associated with it belongs to Team StarKid and StarKid Productions as well as other subtle references to their other musicals, the book "The Bully Book" by Eric Kahn Gale and everything associated with it belongs to him, other subtle references to other things also belong to their respective owners, and the song "Sydney (I'll Come Running)" belongs to Brett Dennen.**

_Sydney, whenever you feel unhappy  
All you gotta do is call me  
I can make you laugh_

Eric Haskins was very proud of himself. Since finding the legendary "Bully Book," he was able to stop incoming bullies and newbie grunts. But he wasn't a kid anymore. This wasn't sixth grade. This wasn't middle school. He may have prevented new bullies and grunts, but even so, Eric Haskins, now high school freshman, was still the grunt of the class. And being a ninth grade grunt was even worse than being the sixth grade grunt.

Nothing good ever came from being a grunt.

_Sydney, I know that you were wrongly accused  
I hope you don't lose your sense of humor  
Allegations made in the schoolyard  
Soccer moms gossip in the dog park  
Their bark is worse than their bite_

Despite the differences, there were good and bad things about being at Arborland High. Yeah, people still made fun of him, they still spread rumors about him, and they basically made his life pretty miserable…they just became a little more creative with it since entering high school. But despite that, in general, the first two years suck for the sake of being underclass. But if you can make it to 11th grade, then it wasn't as bad but you'll realize it's a whole different battle to face.

In Arborland Middle, if you were the grunt of the grade, everyone in the school knew. And everyone in the school would remind you of it. In Arborland High, only the underclassmen cared. Once you were in 11th grade, the only thing that mattered was whether or not you had a band. In this school, it's all about being in a band. Eric knew the only way to get rid of his grunt reputation was if he was in an amazing band. But he also knew that if he didn't have a band, he'd forever be remembered as the grunt of his class. And he did not want to end up like Mr. Whitner – stuck in the place that started his torture.

No one wanted to be a grunt forever.

_They're only a couple of crazy cougars  
They're bored and spreading their desperate rumors  
You know that_

Another good thing about being in high school rather than middle school is that if you wanted to hide your nonacademic problems, you could. As long as your grades were high enough to keep the school decently funded, school property wasn't vandalized, and you generally stayed out of the principal's way, the faculty didn't really care what happened behind closed doors. If you had a problem they weren't obligated to visit you personally and then call your parents. You had to go to them. Something about "making you responsible for yourself."

But Eric already knew that all too well. For almost all of his sixth grade year, Eric had to fend off bullies by himself as well as search for this so called "bully book" almost entirely on his own. Adults didn't really care for him then, now that he's a couple years older didn't really make too much of a difference either.

But of course in a sea of people who don't care, there was always someone who did. Whether you wanted them or not, there were always saving graces. And his came in the form of a five foot tall guidance counselor: Tanya Freemont.

_I was never that cool  
But I won't be taken for a fool  
If they wanna talk trash  
They can talk talk talk  
But they better come correct  
And if you ever need me  
Call me  
I'll come running straight to you_

_Straight from the airport (I'll come running)  
Cut through the customs line (I'll come running)  
Bust down the courthouse doors (I'll come running)  
Sydney, I will testify (I'll come running)  
Sydney, I will testify to ya_

She walked in one day to sub one of his classes. He didn't know much about Ms. Freemont. All he knew about her was that she was really short, exceedingly pretty (really, the guys in his class were not subtle about staring at her when she walked through the door…even the socially awkward Colin gaped shamelessly), and she was part of the Arborland High graduating class of 2009, making her the current youngest staff member. Other than that, to Eric, she was just another faculty member, with a different job in the school, who had to babysit their class because their real teacher was "out sick." No one really knew about her considering you'd have to be really pathetic to actually go and cry to a counselor.

But Eric couldn't help but think that she wasn't just pretty for the typical reasons. She had a really kind smile. One that made you want to tell her everything…as if she already knew what you were going through and already knew the solution to all of your problems.

What intrigued Eric the most wasn't her looks, it was how just how different she was compared to every other teacher who substituted them. While other substitutes let the class run wild and let his classmates blatantly pick on him, she wouldn't stand for it. She took control the moment they started saying anything bad about him or anyone else. And for a five foot tall woman, she was pretty scary when she got angry. And she was a guidance counselor, no less.

After their stern talking to, his class was quiet for the rest of the period and when the bell rang, they immediately fled the room, not wanting to get on Ms. Freemont's bad side. Eric stayed behind for a little while, debating whether or not to thank her for stopping the abuse. Eric slowly walked up to her as she was packing up her things. All he was going to do was thank her…that's it…then he was going to walk out and probably not see her again…why was he so nervous?

"Uhh…umm…Ms. Freemont? Uhh…th-thanks…" She gave him that smile again and he returned it halfheartedly and quickly made for the exit…that is until she stopped him.

"Eric wait…" Eric turned to face her, suddenly becoming afraid again. "You know, you don't have to take the abuse they give you. It's just rumors and as long as you know the truth, what else really matters, right?"

Eric really wanted to roll his eyes at her. Of course he knew that. It was easier said than done. He wanted to yell at her and tell her that it still hurts or that he's used to it or that she'd never really understand. But she was nice to him. She protected him. She didn't deserve that. So he just nodded and said "Yeah, I know."

He was about to turn around and leave but she stopped him again. "I can help you. I can speak for you and protect you. You just need to let me."

He really looked at her this time. He was at his boiling point. He didn't need her to protect him. She didn't even know what he was going through. She didn't know who he was. "There is nothing you can do to help me! What do you even know _about _me?!"

"I know a lot about you, Eric."

"No. No you don't! You only think you do. There is _nothing_ you can do to help me! Unless you know some amazing band that'll take me in and help people forget about who and what I am, there is _nothing _you can do for me!"

She didn't speak. She just let him cool down a little bit. When he was about to turn to leave for the final time, she once again stopped him. "Being in a band isn't everything. Not even in Arborland High."

He didn't turn to look at her this time. He also didn't yell. He practically whispered. "Being in a band is _everything…_especially when you've got nothing to lose as the grunt." He walked out not even noticing the stunned expression on her face.

_We were in the basement  
Just giving our blood on stage and  
Pretending that we were famous  
While you were getting framed  
I went back to my room in Surrey Hills  
Yes I did  
I didn't know you were in trouble until you came in  
Just as skinny as a twig in my kitchen  
And told me I was looking at a dead man  
I said "Sydney, you're wrong"_

"I thought when you called me over for a visit it was so that we could catch up or so I could help you with wedding stuff…" Toby Phillips, after a long flight from LA to Arborland, was exhausted. But in all honestly, he should've expected these shenanigans from Tanya Freemont. You'd think after dating her for a year in high school, he'd know her better. How could he not see this coming?

"Well I _do_ want to catch up with you…and I _do _need a little help on the wedding…but I'd also kinda like need a favor…" It was then that she gave him the puppy dog eyes.

Toby turned away quickly. They both knew he couldn't resist that. He couldn't do it when they were friends before they dated, when they dated, or even after they broke up. It was one of the many weaknesses of his that she knew about. "No. No, no, no…" He was fleeing from her grasp. "Tanya, what do you want me to do? Make him an overnight rock star? Associating me with him isn't exactly gonna grant him instant popularity."

He was running around her living room trying to avoid her but she caught up and grasped his arm. "No…I just want you to help him see things…differently." He gave her a look. "Alright…fine…I just want you to help him…" She thought for a little while on a good way to phrase it. "…_appreciate _music…" She tried to smile, as though she was convinced with herself.

Toby just gave her another look. "You want me to mentor him in Rockstar 101." Her smile dropped. She was caught. Toby rubbed his face with both his hands and groaned. "Tanya, love of music isn't something you're taught for the sake of being the coolest person in the school. You don't do it to one up your demons. You do it to make a statement…to get stronger against your demons. You of all people should understand that by now."

Tanya was getting frustrated. This wasn't how she was hoping this would go. She put her hands on her hips. "You obviously haven't visited Arborland High in a while. This kid has demons _everywhere_. And they don't disappear when the bell rings. He won't let me help him and school rules dictate that he'd have to come to me for help on specific social problems."

Toby was now exasperated. "So why are you still trying to get involved? You shouldn't be worrying about one kid when you've got a school of thousands _plus _your own wedding coming up. In a couple months' time, you'll be leaving Arborland like the rest of us and probably forget about these students. Why get attached to one cause?"

Tanya was calmer now. "Because I owe it to people like him…"

Toby became calm as well. He knew what she meant by that. "Tanya, I understand why you want to help…but I can't do it. It doesn't feel right." He was turning to leave and was about to walk out the door as she followed him with her protests of "Toby, wait…"

He made it to the front door but the moment he opened it, there was a kid already standing there with his arm held up as though he was just about to knock. Toby took a good look at him. This kid was sporting marks on his arms and looked as though he was a little cut up. He also looked a little sweaty, possibly from running, and he had an anxious look on his face. Toby knew who this was. This was Eric Haskins. Tanya just gaped at him. She did not expect to be seeing him on her front porch.

Toby and Eric stared at each other for a little while before Eric nervously spoke. "Umm…is Ms. Freemont here?"

Tanya stepped in front of Toby and smiled gently at him. "Hello Eric." She too was a little nervous. She didn't exactly know what to do in this unexpected situation.

Eric looked defeated. He's was tired of fighting alone. "I need some help."

Tanya felt something stab at her heart and it was evident on her face. She turned back at Toby and by the look on his face, he felt it in his heart as well. He nodded at Tanya. "I'll do it."

_There's a lot of good people living in LA  
Yes there are and  
We won't let no body take you away  
No we won't you know_

Toby was a little nervous. He wasn't exactly sure of what he signed up for. But he did know it was the right thing to do. Or at least that's what he kept telling himself. Who was he kidding? He was a musician, not a psychologist. Music was an ancient power, not a toy for personal gain. But Toby couldn't forget the look on the kid's face when he opened Tanya's front door. Toby let out a deep sigh. He could do this…he'll be fine…it's just one kid…and a thousand demons…just breathe, Toby…

Before he knew it, the doorbell of his childhood home rang signaling Eric's arrival. Toby let out another deep breath, trying to compose himself before opening the door. He gave Eric an enthusiastic smile and led him to the den where they began lessons that would hopefully change Eric for the better.

For a couple months, Toby, Eric, and Tanya all continued this way. It took a little while, but after a couple more spouts with his bully bookers, Eric was able to open up to Tanya and told her most of everything from his sixth grade year onwards.

He officially had office hours with her either during lunch or free period after English where he would just tell her how today was going, what he was planning on doing, and how things with him and Toby were going. She was kind and she listened to him without interrupting. Eric actually missed out on his last two classes the day he told her about his sixth grade year. She didn't speak once during his story but whenever he looked at her face, he was confused to see that there was very little surprise in her eyes. But she was a guidance counselor. She's probably see hundreds of kids just like him, despite her young age.

After school, Eric would go to Toby's house and learn a couple riffs on the guitar or notes on the piano. His favorite days were when Toby taught him songwriting. Eric didn't know why, but he liked the idea of writing things down better than playing someone else's songs. Even Toby noticed that Eric wasn't passionate about music. But Toby continued his lessons with Eric in hopes that this was what the boy needed.

Eric would never admit it, but he actually liked his personal sessions with Ms. Freemont. She was very open with him about things that had bothered him in the past. She also had really good advice and really funny stories. Like last week's session. It had been a bad day for him from the start.

It was a normal day like any other. Tanya was in her office filing some classified personal paperwork with her back facing the door only to turn around to see Eric Haskins walk through it wearing his gym clothes. She knew something was up because Eric didn't have PE on Tuesdays.

"Hello Eric. How are you today?" He didn't even answer. He just dropped his body in the chair across from her desk. She sighed and continued. She already knew what happened. "I _heard_ someone fell into the fountain this morning…"

Eric gave a mocking laugh. "Ha! More like roughly dumped…I've spent the entire day in these stupid gym clothes."

"Just be grateful that at least you had spare clothes. You could be walking around naked or wearing someone else's clothes from the lost and found."

"How can I be grateful when they always do things like this to me? And if it's not physical, then they call me things like 'gay' or turd or spread rumors about…" He stopped there abruptly and averted her gaze.

She leaned further into the desk and asked him gently. "What do they spread rumors about?"

Eric sighed but still didn't look at her. "Somehow they found out about my sessions with you. So they've been spreading around rumors that you're my girlfriend." He was blushing a deep red. Not only was he embarrassed but he didn't mean to drag her down as well.

What she said next surprised him. "So what?"

He looked at her confused with wide eyes. "What? Aren't you angry? You could get in trouble for something like that!"

She gave a light chuckle and looked at him. "Alright, let's take each problem one step at a time. First of all, the physical abuse…haven't you told me on multiple occasions that you can handle it? They don't hit you hard enough to bleed severely or bruise. If they did, they'd be found out. And when they pull stunts like throw you in the fountain or put dirt in your locker, it's not like you can't get extra clothes or dump out the dirt, right?"

He looked at her with almost a sense of enlightenment. She continued. "Now the name calling…it's definitely true that words can hurt more than punches. Believe me, I know…but let me ask you this. Are you gay?" He shook his head no. "Do you think you're a 'turd'?" He shook his head no again. "Then let them think what they want. You know what they're saying isn't true. The only person whose opinion that matters should be your own. And frankly, I've been friends with some gay people and they're actually the sweetest people ever. They're very proud of who and what they are so you should be too…gay or straight." Eric smiled a little. He was getting it.

"Now about these rumors…" Eric's smile instantly dropped. "Answer me honestly, I promise I won't take offense. Do you think I'm pretty?"

"What?!" She smiled waiting for his answer. He was a little hesitant but he answered. "Yeah…I guess so…yes."

"Ok, if I wasn't your guidance counselor, do you think we could be friends?"

He was more confident with his answer this time. "Yes." He was still confused though. He wasn't exactly sure where he was going with this.

She smiled. "If you happened to meet a girl here in the school who was practically me but your age, would you date her or at the very least befriend her?"

Eric took some time to think about it. "Yeah, probably…"

"So what's the problem if they assume that you may be with a nice girl that you like?"

"Because they think the two of us are together."

"Are we?"

"NO!"

"Exactly, which brings us back to point number 2. Who cares what they think when you know the truth?"

Eric was understanding what she was saying now but something still bothered him. "But won't you get in trouble with the school for something like this?"

"Eric what do we do every time you come here?"

"We just talk."

"Exactly. We talk about your problems and your life. It's my job as your counselor and every staff member knows it. Do you know what I talk about in the staff room?" He shook his head no. "I talk about how excited I am for the wedding…about how I can't wait to finally marry the love of my life. And they all know I'm telling the truth because not only can they see it in my eyes but they know me as a person even from way back in my high school years. My fiancé and I are both alumni here, you know."

Eric nodded. He hadn't ever thought of things that way. He looked back at her sadly still. "I still have to deal with this for another three and a half years."

"What's three and a half years when you've got your whole life to live? Let me tell you something, those upperclassmen are in for a rude awakening when they realize that life outside of these walls isn't all about being in a band. You know what the best thing about being in a band is? The people you're playing with because they're the friends you want to keep for life."

"But I don't have friends or a band."

"Some people don't make lasting friendships in high school…trust me on that. If you're anything like me, you're gonna go to college somewhere far away from Arborland and you're gonna meet a group of weirdos who are all like 'dude you saw _Lord of the Rings _nine times in theaters? Cool.'"

Eric couldn't help but laugh a little when she lowered her voice to imitate one of her friends' introductions. "Those are the people you want in your life…and now look where we are. Those weirdos are flying in from different parts of the world to take part in my wedding." She leaned back in her chair quite satisfied with not only getting through to him but also in how far she had come in her own life.

That was a good day…or at least a bad one she made better. He was hoping she could work her magic on him again today. Today was also not a good day. Actually, today was downright horrible. He actually skipped his English class to talk to her rather than wait for his session right after class. As he stopped in front of her door he heard her speaking to someone. It sounded like Toby. He inched the door open to listen in a little.

"I swear, Tanya, you are some kind of hoarder. How can you possibly have this much stuff in such a tiny office?" Eric could hear Toby throw something into what sounded like a cardboard box.

"You know Toby, when most alumni visit their alma mater they usually do it to see their old teachers."

"I feel like that's code for 'get out.'"

"Do I need to say it out loud?"

"No. And besides, I came here for a reason."

"And it couldn't wait until after I was done working?"

"No, 'cause it's kinda important _and _you left your cellphone at home. Your mom called me saying you might need it so she told me to bring it here." She sighed as though exasperated at herself for not only forgetting her phone at home but also in being mean to Toby after he had brought it back to her but nevertheless, she sincerely thanked him. "So as I was saying, can you let Eric know that we're gonna have to cancel lessons today?"

Tanya looked at him kind of surprised and kind of confused. "What? Why?"

"Joey and Sally's flight got delayed so they won't be landing until later and I've gotta pick 'em up and take 'em back to my place."

Tanya let out another exasperated sigh. "Have you at least heard from…"

"Yup." He popped his 'p' as he said it, already knowing what she was going to ask. "Your fiancé is still scheduled to leave Chicago on time. He's also bringing a couple other friends of ours…"

She was a little stunned. "I thought Zack and Kevin weren't leaving until next week."

Toby shrugged. "Well, that's the beauty of owning your own company. You get to pick your days off. And Kevin is actually gonna be here in a couple hours. Probably an hour or two after Joey and Sally. Apparently he was in LA on business and decided to just make a direct flight to here." Before she could say anything else, Toby continued. "Also, Joey wanted me to let you know that there's no way you can top their wedding."

Tanya let out a laugh. "If the groom and I can remain relatively sober throughout most of the reception, frankly I think I win." Toby also laughed thinking about Joey and Sally's wedding reception. It had been one hell of a party. Tanya smiled and continued. "But it was funny to see Joey dancing on the tables singing about him and his dick."

Toby burst out laughing. "Oh yeah! Or how about Sally swaying on the dance floor like some kind of drunk princess talking about how she couldn't wait for the honeymoon so she and Joey could have 'Caribbean study' together? What does that even mean?"

They were both practically in tears of laughter. Eric tried to stifle a laugh as well. He hoped Ms. Freemont was right about meeting friends in college. He would do anything to have what she had. He heard Ms. Freemont speak again after their laughter died down.

"But seriously, Toby, you gotta go."

"Aww, but I'm bored…" He held his words out longer to emphasize just how bored he was.

"So? I'm working. I've gotta clean up most of this office and then get ready for my session with Eric."

"Why can't I stay here and bug you until I have to leave?"

"Why don't you go to my place and help my mom finish the centerpieces? And how about you take some of these boxes there while you're at it."

"Nah, I'll just stay here." Toby plopped his butt onto the soft leather chair in front of her desk and put his head on one of the armrests and let one of his legs dangle on the other and proceeded to open one of her child psychology magazines.

Although she was only five feet, she stood her ground and towered above him letting one of the boxes in her arms drop onto his body with a painful thud. "That wasn't a suggestion."

Toby got up and fixed the heavy box in his hands. "I think you've gotten mean again since coming back here."

She gave him an abrupt "NO. I don't think I can ever be as bad as I was back then. I can't believe you guys let me act so superior like that." She covered her face in shame. "Ugh, I can't _believe_ how I used to treat people like Kevin."

She let out a big sigh as Toby comforted her. "Hey, look, you may have been a pretty mean person during our last two years, but you did try to make up for it."

Tanya looked at him incredulously. "Toby, I set up a charity for a kid the school made fun of while he was in a coma that I _caused_…just so I could make myself look more charitable."

Before they knew it, the door to her office swung open fast and hard. "So that's why you did it then? Charity? A false sense of doing good? Or a way to make yourself feel better for being the bully to people like me?" Eric was angry. He had spilled his guts, his problems, his life, everything to this woman who just so happened to be a bully herself.

"What?! No, Eric, I swear, I sincerely wanted to help you!"

"By making me think as though we were alike? You're not like me! You're one of _them."_

"I was, Eric. I _was._ But I'm different now. I want to help people like you and him." She couldn't believe this was happening. She was finally getting through to him. She knew one day her past would come back and haunt her.

"Why would we want help from someone like you? You put that guy in a _coma_. And then pretended as though you were a good person by faking some kind of charity case. What'd you do? Run over him with your car? Was it funny? I didn't get run over but the school sure thought it was just hilarious to dump me into the fountain."

To see her work come crashing down on her hurt but not as much as hearing Eric accuse her of being a bully. To make matters worse, he had absolutely no idea how close he was to the truth. "Eric, please, I have been nothing but truthful to you this entire time."

Eric wouldn't calm down. He was furious. "Then why didn't you tell me this sooner?" She didn't have an answer for him. He then turned his rage on Toby. "And what about you? Those private music lessons? Was that just another thing she roped you into to 'help' me?"

Toby held up more of a front to match Eric. "Alright, you want the truth. Yes, it's true. Tanya asked me to give you music lessons in hopes that maybe you could join the rest of Arborland High in their obsession for bands. That's how you wanted to do things right? Join a band, rise in the social ladder, right? And yeah, at first I was skeptical and I didn't want to do it, but you know what, after getting to know you, I learned you were a cool kid with a knack for writing and just an overall awesome person to be around. I could've stopped our lessons at any time, but I stayed because I wanted to get to know the real you. Not the kid this school constantly picks on."

Tanya tried to move closer to him but Eric would only take a step back. "Eric, I promise, Toby and I are being truthful. We have been this entire time. We've only wanted to help you because we believe the world deserves to know what kind of person you _really _are. Not the person your classmates make you out to be."

Eric was a little calmer now, but he still held a rigid posture. "You know what Ms. Freemont? You and Toby have manipulated me and used me. I get that enough from my classmates and I'm tired of it. So it doesn't really matter what either of you say, because in the end, you're just. Like. Them."

And with that he fled Arborland High and ran for some place of true comfort.

_I was never that cool but I won't be taken for a fool  
If they wanna talk trash they can talk talk talk  
But they better come correct  
And if you ever need me you just call me  
I'll come running to ya_

Eric didn't know how long he had been sitting in that treehouse. Frankly, he didn't really care. He just wanted to be away from the world. He wanted to get away from people who lied and manipulated him. He was so into wallowing in self-pity that he didn't hear someone enter his domain.

"Nice place you got here. I didn't think high school freshman still had treehouses." Eric looked up to see a man he'd never in his life seen before. He was lanky but almost as short as Ms. Freemont. He had brown hair and brown eyes and Eric couldn't help but sense some kind of kindred spirit within him.

The man sat down across from Eric and held out his hand to shake. "I'm Kevin, Kevin Bushwald." Eric's mouth dropped. This was _Kevin Bushwald_…a fellow grunt. "Tanya told me you'd probably know who I was. Apparently you found the school's letter regarding me and my own bullies, am I right?"

"But why are you here? How did you know where to find me?" Eric was still a little shocked at being face to face with an older generation grunt.

"Tanya and I kind of have a history together. So when she called me after my flight landed and frantically told me all about you and the whole situation, I didn't know who to be more worried for. But she was distraught and wanted nothing more but for me to try and talk some sense into you…seeing as I'm the only one who can. So I basically hopped in a cab from the airport and took it straight to here."

"But that still doesn't explain how you found me in this treehouse."

"On the drive here, after Tanya finally calmed down a little, she told me everything she knew about you, mainly from your sixth grade year. After that, I kind of pieced a couple things together and figured this is your comfort zone. But you don't seem like the type of person to build a treehouse. Whose is it? Or whose was it?"

Eric couldn't believe how fast this guy figured him out. "A guy named Daniel Friedman. He's two years older than me and he built it and stored his paintball guns here. He was a grunt too but he hasn't been here since he showed it to me when I was in sixth grade. Had I known a past grunt would be visiting me, I would've picked a better hiding place."

Kevin let out a light chuckle. "Don't sweat it, kid. Everyone's got their own special crying place. At least yours is private. Mine is my aunt's garage. My friend, Joey, he used to cry in the high school choir room."

Eric actually let out a genuine laugh at that. But soon his face fell again. "So why are you here?"

Kevin looked at him sternly. "You won't talk to Tanya, you won't talk to Toby, maybe you'd talk to me. From one grunt to another. I'll answer any questions you want to know."

Eric thought hard before finally looking at Kevin. "Did you know about Ms. Freemont?"

Kevin gave a small smile and nodded. "She and I were in the same grade. She was popular, I was the grunt. She didn't really pick on me, but she also didn't notice me. Sometimes I would see her get into arguments with a girl I had a crush on but yeah."

Eric was still a little angry at Ms. Freemont despite how nice Kevin seemed to be towards her. "Did you know she put some kid in a coma?"

Kevin nodded again. "Of course I do. I was that kid."

Eric looked at him with shock written all over his face. "WHAT?! And you still consider her a friend? How do you forgive something like that? And then she comes up with some kind of charity to make her look like the better person! Don't you feel used?"

Kevin waited for Eric to calm down before he continued. "You see, that's another reason I wanted to talk to you. I wanted you to know the truth behind mine and Tanya's pasts. I'll tell you the whole story if you promise not to interrupt."

Eric was hesitant but he agreed. Kevin took a deep breath and started his story. "I'm guessing by now you've heard of a thing called Battle of the Bands?" Eric nodded. "Well this girl I had a crush on, Sami, was in a band with her brother. I thought they were great but no one else in the school did. She and Tanya used to fight all the time over the little things. What did you honestly expect from the two of them? Tanya was popular, Sami was an outcast."

Kevin looked at Eric to make sure he was keeping up and then he continued. "Anyway, our senior year, to prepare for Battle of the Bands, Sami was determined to recruit new band members to hopefully make her band suck less. I tried to audition but I got so nervous about singing in front of her that I ran into the street. I think you can figure out what happened next…"

Eric nodded. He couldn't believe he guessed right when he accused Ms. Freemont. She really did run over him…just not out of fun. "So how can you be friends with Ms. Freemont if you weren't even friends before she ran over you?"

Kevin put up a hand to silence Eric and continued. "You need to understand. I'm extremely protective of Tanya. She's like my sister. Why? Because she's the only one who stayed after I woke up." Eric was now really confused but kept his mouth shut to allow Kevin to go one with the story. "Yes she ran over me, and yes she didn't initially tell the police. But the thing is, despite her initial motives, she still raised money to pay for my medical bills…money that I doubt my aunt had. Not only that, but she had gotten people who knew me to speak out about me honestly. I'm sure you've seen Tanya when she's nervous or confronted by a serious problem. She freezes and then tries to get out of the situation as fast as possible. I can't blame her for who she is or how she acted that day."

Eric still didn't know whether or not he would forgive that easily. "But that's only half of the story. So back to this girl I had a crush on, Sami. While I was in a coma, apparently, Sami had found all of my music. Stuff I had personally written about my life and about her. Apparently, she had used one of my songs at Battle of the Bands and was given a record deal to produce that song along with my other songs in an album."

Eric was now in shock. "She _stole _your music?! While you were in a _coma?_ "

"You've heard of the band 'Little White Lie' right? I'm pretty sure they're Arborland Legends now."

If Eric wasn't surprised before, he definitely was now. "You mean to tell me that _Sami Reese_, lead singer of Little White Lie, was in your class?! And that she stole your music?!"

Kevin nodded. "Anyway, the band decided to take the record deal. At the time, only Sami and her brother, Duder, knew the truth behind the music. Toby, who was also part of the band, didn't know anything about it until a little before the band's break up. So while they were getting ready to leave Arborland to produce their album, I was still here recovering from a coma. Not quite sure of what was going on. Tanya told me she left the band because of a fall out between her and Sami but she also felt I needed to know the truth. So she told me everything…even about her running me over. She was really honest with me, not out of spite towards her ex band mate but because it was the right thing to do. And even after she told me everything, she still stayed to help me get better. She protected me from the school bullies, she helped me get through physical therapy, she even helped me get my grades back up so I could go to college far away from here. She said she needed to right all the wrongs that she made for herself. She asked me every time one of my songs sung by Little White Lie was played on the radio if I was ok with it. I told her that people were finally listening to what I had to say. Of course, I was ok with it…despite the situation."

Kevin took a pause to recollect himself. He heaved a great sigh and continued. "Of course, not everything can stay perfect. At some point, it got out to the band that all the music from their first album was stolen. Even though only the band members knew, it still created a giant rift. Soon it was hard for them to trust each other that things just started to fall apart. Soon Toby left on a solo career and that was the last of the band."

Eric waited to make sure Kevin was finished before speaking. "So what happened to Sami and Duder?"

"Last I heard, Sami was doing some freelance work in Canada."

Eric just nodded as Kevin continued speaking. "You know, as grunts we're at the very bottom of the social ladder. People think they have a right to define who we are because we can't do it ourselves. But I think being a grunt is both a curse…and a blessing."

Eric was once again confused but allowed him to clarify. "As grunts we're constantly picked on. We're told things we know isn't true. But as grunts, we also don't have anything left to lose after the bullies have taken it all…and yet we have everything to gain." Kevin looked at Eric directly in the eyes. "Tanya used to say to me that when you get down, you always gotta get back up."

Eric looked away from Kevin before he said anything. "But sometimes it's hard to get back up when everyone keeps pushing you down. What's the point of life if everyone hates you?"

"Eric, look at me…this is only one part of your life. You're going to move on and meet people who will actually appreciate you. Another thing Tanya used to say to me: don't feel you can't handle all this life because you're loved and you're alive. And she's right. There are people in the world who love you or will love you…maybe you haven't met them yet but they're there and they're waiting to make your acquaintance."

"So what do I do for now?" Eric really didn't like the idea of having to be the grunt until he left for college.

"You soul search. You were chosen as the grunt because you didn't know who you were and who you wanted to be. And because of that, the bullies molded you into who _they _wanted you to be – the grunt. But once you know exactly who and what you are, then you'll realize there's nothing they can say or do to hurt you."

That made so much sense to Eric, he almost couldn't comprehend it. He just looked at Kevin incredulously. "Thank you…"

Kevin put a comforting hand on Eric's shoulder. Kevin got up to leave the tree house but stopped to say one more thing to Eric. "One more thing…everyone deserves a second chance."

Eric smiled. "Believe me; I plan on apologizing to Ms. Freemont."

Kevin smiled but shook his head. "I wasn't talking about Tanya…I heard an old friend of yours is still waiting for you to forgive her…Melody, is it?" And with that, Kevin made his exit, glad to have gotten through to him.

And once again, Eric was surprised at how well he could be read by a fellow grunt. Even so, Kevin was right…so he just might have to take him up on that advice.

_Straight from the airport (I'll come running)  
Cut through the customs line (I'll come running)  
Bust down the courthouse doors (I'll come running)  
Sydney, I will testify (I'll come running)  
I will testify (I'll come running) I will testify (I'll come running)  
To ya, to ya, to ya_

_Sydney, whenever you think you need me  
Call me up and I'll come running straight to ya_

Eric was a little hesitant but the next day after his English class let out, he walked to the guidance office to apologize to Ms. Freemont. He took a deep breath before knocking on the wooden door and then slowly opening it to peek inside.

Tanya looked up from the picture frames she was putting into another cardboard box. "Hello Eric." She smiled that pretty smile at him as he let himself in. "How can I help you today?"

Eric finally found his voice. "Ms. Freemont, I just wanted to apologize…"

She held up a hand to stop him from continuing. "Eric, you don't have to. It's my fault. I shouldn't have kept my past a secret from you especially after how open you were with me. I'm the one who should be sorry."

Eric didn't want to accept her apology because he knew he didn't deserve it. But she also wouldn't accept his for the same reasons. He let out a sigh. "Can we just put this behind us, please?"

She smiled a big smile. "I'd like that." She went back to organizing the items in the cardboard box. It was at this moment that Eric realized that her tiny office was practically bare. Her books and CDs were taken down from the shelves. Her certificates were taken off the walls and the picture frames she had on her desk were being carefully placed in the cardboard box on her desk.

All of this was beginning to worry Eric. "Are you leaving? Did they fire you? Was it my fault?"

She put up both of her hands to stop him from having a panic attack. "Woah there, slow down. Yes I'm leaving, but I wasn't fired and it isn't because of you. I've actually been planning this since before we started having our sessions. The thing is, my fiancé works with Kevin and a bunch of our other friends in a production company they had set up. It's based in Chicago. So after we get married, we plan on moving there straight after the honeymoon."

Eric's mouth could've reached the floor with how shocked he was. "You're leaving?! But what about our sessions? What about helping people like me? What about…"

Tanya put her hands on his shoulders to calm him down. "Listen to me…I've worked with you for months now. I can see it in your eyes. You have all the answers you need to move on with your life. You don't need me anymore. And because of your brave efforts, there are no grunts after your generation. And if there are, you know how to spot them, and now you know how to help them. I almost told him I wouldn't leave Arborland because of you and people like you. But when you love someone strong enough, you'll do anything for them and anything to be with them. One day you'll see it too."

She went back to organizing her stuff. "Will I ever see you again?"

She looked up and smiled at him. "Maybe someday. But after you've met someone, you never truly forget them. So don't be sad if our paths don't cross again. Just remember me fondly."

He stood there in silence just watching her organize your stuff. He didn't want to speak for fear of breaking down into tears. She looked up at him again and spoke "Toby told me that you had a gift for writing. He said maybe you weren't a musician but you could definitely make it as a writer…if you chose that path. Maybe you can write about all of this one day." She lifted her arms to gesture to everything around them…everything they've all been through."

Eric smiled at the idea. It did sound kind of nice. "Yeah, maybe I will…"

"Also, speaking of Toby, he wanted me to give this to you." She pulled a small USB from out of her purse and handed it to him.

He read the label on it "Not Alone – Toby Phillips." Eric looked up at his guidance counselor with a confused expression on his face.

"That's Toby's new song. He said he wrote it for all of us about all of us. But he also said he wanted you to hear it first considering you were his biggest inspiration."

Eric was genuinely touched. No one had ever sang him a song let alone wrote one for or about him that wasn't some kind of taunt. "He wrote me a song?"

Tanya smiled. "Yup, and it'll be featured on his upcoming album. But like I said, he wanted you to be the first listener."

Eric gave her a big smile, one that he hadn't used since before his sixth grade year. "Thank you..." He surprised both of them when he went up and gave her a hug of gratitude. "…for everything."

She hugged him back and when she let go she looked him in the eyes. "I hope that whatever it is you're searching for in this life, that you're able to find it. You've got a good life ahead of you so don't be afraid of it. And write about us sometime. Maybe you'll inspire more people than you think you ever could."

He looked at the USB and then back at her. "I plan to."

He said to himself more than to her "I promise…Someday I'm gonna rise up…and nothing but good is gonna come from it."

In that moment, Eric Haskins, former grunt of Arborland, was ready to move on his with his life…and he was going to make it count.

**I've always liked the character of Tanya. Yeah she was mean at first but you can definitely see her change throughout the show. And yeah she ran over Kevin, but she did try to make up for it by raising money to pay for his medical bills. I just think she's a little bit more likeable than Sami. But that's my opinion. Also, I'm one of the few who don't ship Tanya with Toby or Duder, so I left it ambiguous as to who she was engaged to and where exactly Sami and Duder were. But if you know my OTP, you could probably guess who I was thinking of.**

**Let me know what you think. I know the LWL realm isn't exactly popular on FF.**

**Review please and DFTBA**

**-tin2lo**


End file.
